murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Windsor House Hotel
Windsor House Hotel '''is where William Murdoch and Julia Ogden resides, established in Season 8, until the end of Season 11. Being a modern-day (for their times) working couple, home-life is made easier without the chore of managing a house and servants. They order their meals, even at odd hours, from the hotel's fine kitchen. '''Windsor House Hotel services make their home-life easy and comfortable so they can concentrate on solving mysteries and crime. At the end of Summer of '75 in Season 9, William presents Julia with a scaled-model of their future home, their dream house. So, their present stay at Windsor House Hotel may turn out to be a temporary residence. From the finale of Season 9 to Season 10, the security at the otherwise stellar hotel proves to have fatal flaws. In Season 10, Toronto Gazette headlines read "Police Attack Released Prisoner" followed "A donnybrook nearly broke out last night at Toronto's posh Windsor House Hotel, where Detective William Murdoch manhandled Mr. Gus Shanley. Detective Murdoch was responsible for the conviction of Mr. Shanley. The altercation was the result of differing views on Mr. Shanley's guilt. Though Mr. Shanley was released and has no charges pending, Detective Murdoch made it clear he is under suspicion of the Constabulary. The detective is convinced his case against Mr. Shanley was and remains... Mr. Shanely felt otherwise. Patrons of the Windsor took delight in the fracas, which was quickly calmed... realization that they were under the watchful eye of the public," goes the story by Louise Cherry in [[Concocting A Killer|'Concocting A Killer']]'.'' A star witness Roger Newsome was held in one of the '''Windsor House Hotel '''rooms (nearby William and Julia's) under the protective custody of Constables Crabtree and Higgins in ''Weekend at Murdoch's. Later, Murdoch devises a plan to set-up a "crime" at his own dining table which fails its purpose to expose and capture the hired assassin. In Season 11, Murdoch is held prisoner in his own home under 'house arrest in [[Up From Ashes|'''''Up From Ashes]]. In [[8 Footsteps|''8 Footsteps]], the hotel gets its own house detective, Ralph Fellows. At the top of Season 12, Julia and Murdoch have moved into their new home designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. In 'One Minute to Murder, Constable Crabtree makes an arrest in the dining room when a suspect assaults him upon being asked to accompany the constables to the Station House for questioning. In ''Manual for Murder, Evelyn Matthews is introduced as the manager of the Hotel. Scene of a Crime 'High Voltage (ep.808), a room at the Windsor House Hotel is a scene of a crime. When Constable Crabtree has to inform Murdoch of the murder, he visits the Detective and Doctor's residence for the first time. Artful Detective (ep.818) Cometh the Archer ''(ep.918) ''The Devil Inside (ep.1010) Hell to Pay ''(ep.1018) ''8 Footsteps (ep.1103) Manual for Murder (ep.1216) Trivia * The front of Walper Terrace Hotel on Queen Street South, Kitchener, was renamed the "Windsor House Hotel" during the filming of Season 8 as the exterior establishing shot. The interiors of "Windsor House Hotel" are filmed at the MM studio lot. Gallery 808 WindsorHouseHotel Ext.JPG|Front doors to Windsor House Hotel 806 WindsorHouse.JPG|Night Scene, arriving home 808 WindsorHouseHotel Int.JPG|George is impressed with the view in High Voltage|link=High Voltage 818_Windsor_House.jpg|Winter in Artful Detective|link= Artful Detective Mm1004 Gazette.PNG|Concocting A Killer 1100 Windsor.png|Home for the Holidays|link=Home for the Holidays 1014 Windsor House Rear Entrance.PNG|Windsor House Hotel rear entrance in From Murdoch to Eternity 1113 Crabtree à la Carte Windsor Hotel Advert.png|Crabtree à la Carte Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Hotels Category:Season Eight Category:Crime Scene Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Twelve